The objectives of the Human Intensive Care and Outcome Center are: (a) to provide the highest quality care according to a tightly defined clinical protocol, (b) to acquire all clinically relevant variables, (c) to provide coordination of all clinical studies by investigative teams in a manner that is safe, efficient and productive and (d) to document outcome in the patients in the clinical trial. We will accomplish these objectives by 1. providing a group of well defined patients managed in a similar fashion in whom a therapeutic trial can be undertaken, employing a well-defined system of care based on rapid institution of resuscitative measures at the scene of injury with rapid transit to the appropriate facility, aggressive stabilization of vital signs rapid but thorough systemic and neurological evaluation, aggressive diagnosis and treatment of mass lesions,and comprehensive management in an intensive care setting; 2. by collecting serial fashion clinically relevant data that accurately documents the patient's neurologic status, clinical course and eventual outcome with which other investigators will interact; 3. by scheduling, and monitoring all clinical investigative studies so they are performed safely, smoothly and efficiently; 4. by 1 evaluating outcome in the patients in the clinical trial as to their Glasgow outcome score (GOS), neurological examination, neuropsychological testing, neuroelectric testing, assessment of ICP parameters and vascular reactivity, and biochemical determination of appropriate markers of the effects of the proposed drug treatment regimens.